Total Drama Fionda Island
by ifalicewerereal
Summary: Welcome to Season 7 of Total Drama Island! We have a new island, new challenges and, for the first time ever, characters made entirely by YOU! All spaces are closed, but read on to find out who wins this season of Total Drama!
1. TDFI Application and Teaser

Chris Mclean cleared his throat, mumbling under his breath as an intern behind the camera pointed to him.

"Welcome to Total Drama! It's Season 7 and everyone has been anticipating this for a looooooong time coming. We have new victi- I mean," Chris corrected, winking at the camera. "_Contestants _for a whole new, painful, appalling, and utterly terrifying island. Located off of the coast of Italy, we're ready for 24 new players. We've spared no expense on our new location."

Chris moved from in front of the camera, letting it catch the entire view. The island was large, covered in about 7 different types of terrains; tundra, dessert, forest, mountains, a large, open plain, a swamp and, of course, the ocean. Chris chuckled and the camera focused on him again.

"We've got 24 contestants, 24 weeks, and one. Giant. Slingshot." Another camera, down at the docks, showed a large slingshot, large enough to shoot someone into the endless expanse of ocean. The camera went back to Chris as he smiled.

"We're back for the highly rated and requested Season 7! With our new contestants on the way, we're only 5 minutes on the way from starting. So, sit back and hold on tight because it's time for Total! Drama! Fionda Island!"

* * *

_**Welcome to Season 7! Send in your applications and I will choose 23 hopefuls to win a million dollars! You can (totally optional, your choice) send in two characters, one male and one female, but there is no guarantee that both will make it in! I need 12 male and 11 female. The clock is ticking dudes!**_

_**-Full Name:**_

_**-Nickname (Optional):**_

_**-Age (14-19):**_

_**-Appearance:**_

_**-Attire Normal:**_

_**-Attire Sleepwear:**_

_**-Attire Bathing Suit:**_

_**-Gender:**_

_**-Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.):**_

_**-Personality:**_

_**-Audition Tape:**_

_**-In A Relationship With Any Other Character:**_

_**-Anything Extra:**_

_**MY CHARACTER FORM**_

**_-Full Name: Danielle Aimee Addams_**

_**-Nickname (Optional): Dan**_

_**-Age (14-19): 17**_

_**-Appearance: Dan has long, black hair that hangs to her mid-back. She has dark, deep blue eyes that always look on the verge of tears. She rarely smiles and it is a major surprise when she does. She's very short, standing on her toes she is only five foot.**_

_**-Attire **__**Normal: She wears a dark red sweatshirt most of the time. She wears dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes. She has the top of her left ear pierced all the way around.**_

_**-Attire Sleepwear: Her sleepwear is quite simple, white shorts and a black tank top.**_

_**-Attire Bathing Suit: Only a dark blue, one piece, strapless bathing suit.**_

_**-Gender: Female**_

_**-Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): Thug**_

_**-Personality: Dan is constantly gloomy. She was constantly bullied as a child, but that changed when she earned her nickname- Thug Girl. She was on the boxing team at her school, making her small, but feared. No matter how hard people tried to be friends with her or be in a relationship with her, it never worked. She was too closed off.**_

_**-Where You Come From: Sedona, Arizona**_

_**-Audition Tape: **_

_**The camera opens on a girl, sitting at her desk, she typed away on her computer while speaking to the camera.**_

"_**My name is Dan Addams. I want to be on Total Drama because I need that money. I need to get to college and my mom can't put me through. I'm a fierce competitor and no one will stand in my way." Dan now looked at the camera, glaring. "I've seen the past seasons, with all those dumb girls falling in love. Love isn't an option. I came to win."**_

_** Dan looked fully in the camera, crossing her arms. She scoffed and blew some her hair out of her eyes. Afterwards, she sent a death glare to the camera.**_

_** "I need to join this show. Let me on, and I'll give you a show that absolutely no one will forget. I'm Dan Addams, and I want to be on Total Drama Island."**_

_** The camera fizzes, then goes out.**_

_**-Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character (Yes/No): Yeah**_

_**-Anything Extra: She has a tattoo of a barcode on her right wrist.**_

* * *

"So, let's get ready! Clock is ticking people! We've only got a limited amount of time until our contestant's drop- I mean, _fly _in. People are waiting," Chris glared at the camera. "So hop to it!"


	2. Accepted Characters

Full name:Raven Irene Parker

Nickname:(her crush/BF would tease her and call her Little Bird, like how Duncan calls Courtney princess)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Appearance: Raven has long black hair that that goes to her mid back, her skin is pale with a slight tan and her eyes are an electric blue.

Normal attire: she wears black cargo capri's dark red tank top. She normally wears a worn out zip up gray hoodie. Along with the outfit is a gray and dark red striped beanie.

Sleep attire: black shorts and a white tank top

Swim attire: a blue bikini

Stereotype: the silent sarcastic

Personality: Raven is a chill sarcastic but yet silent person. She keeps to herself and does the challenges. She is only here for the money but her uncle wants her to make some friends. She also is very gullible when it comes to popular people such as jocks or cheerleaders what can she say she really wants to be part of something. But sometimes mean populars take advantage of her need to not feel lonely and use her which hurts her, a lot! Raven would rather stay at her house than go to a party cause she feels like she doesn't belong and would just mess thing up. But Raven can have a temper. Some people say that she is weak and scrawny but when she is really p**sed off, which rarely happens, it's time to run! Cause she will scare almost everyone. Considering her athletic strength and how she was forced to go to military camp over the Summer she is strong. She is emotionally weak and physically strong.

Audition tape:*static* Raven was sitting by a tree in the park and set up the camera. She smiled at the camera and put her journal down, "hey, my names Raven. I would love to be on your show Total Drama. So I guess I just say what my strengths are? Well...I can play piano...and cello...I went to army camp so I can be a great asset to the team! I am totally in control of my anger so I won't cause and problems!" She said her eye twitching slightly so slightly that if you blinked you wouldn't see it. Suddenly a faint 'watch out!' Was heard and a foot ball hit .raven in the shoulder. She angrily stood up and pegged the football at the guy. "YOU SAY WATCH OUT BEFORE YOU HIT THE BALL YOU IDIOT!" She said angrily. She sat down and started grumbling, "stupid, jocks...can't leave anyone...always center of attention...," she said angrily. *static*

Relationship: Yes! It would be with an arrogant boy who always teases her and flirts with just about anyone also someone who calls her pet names, (in her nickname section it says they would call her 'little bird' because of her name Raven.)

Extra:not at the moment.

* * *

Full Name: Derilyn Cleon Flanagan

Nickname: He prefers to be called Dee

Age: 17

Appearance: Brown skin, short black hair, & dark brown eyes that looks as if they are solid black.

Attire normal: Black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, & red sneakers.

Attire sleepwear: White t-shirt & blue shorts

Attire bathing suit: Grey swimming trunks

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Ticking Time Bomb

Personality: Dee is a nice guy but is a ticking time bomb that can go off at any moment. He has great confidence but is socially awkward around girls that he likes. He is athletic & an avid sports fan. He is intelligent but is crazy enough to do any crazy challenge set in front of him. He wants to win but he really wants is to have fun & meet new people.  
He is not in a relationship.

Where I Come From: Natchitoches, Louisiana

Audition tape:  
A guy is laying on his bed facing the ceiling.  
"Hello my name is Dee & I'm 17 years old. I'm a senior in high school & I'm from Natchitoches, Louisiana. I am a nice guy but I have a bit if a temper. I have great confidence in myself but-"  
He then faces the camera.  
"I am socially awkward around girls that I like. I hope that this show can help me with by meeting new people. I want to win the money but I really want to have fun on the show if I get picked. I loved the show when I was younger & it would be cool if I get on the show." He then walks up to the camera and turns it off.

He is willing to be paired up with another character.

Anything Extra: He carries a rosary with him because he is Catholic.

* * *

Full Name: Michiko Amano

Nickname (Optional): Michiko-chan

Age (14-19): 16

Appearance: she has black eyes, a pointy nose, Crimson lips, she weight 88 Ib(slim body), 5'2 in height, and her skin is a little pale, her hair is black, is short,up to her chain,it flows out,and has red ribbons between her hair(only to cover her horns)

Attire Normal: a blue sailor seifuku with a red pointy-tailed bow

Attire Sleepwear: Vintage 40s Nightgown off shoulder bodice with a wide bateau neckline at the front and back with sleeves that are short and puffy

Attire Bathing Suit: red with white polka dots Skirtini

Gender: female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): The Bubbly Psychopath

Personality: she has a half yandere - half yangire personality. she can go from bubbly,sweet,kind girl to a lovestruck psychopath or a ruthless, cold killer

Audition Tape: Michiko sits down as she looks at the camera."KONNICHIWA! My name is Michiko Amano but you call me Michiko-chan.I want to join because of the Excitement,Love,Horror,Drama and please don't make ME ANGRY or hurt my love and we'll get along just fine." Michiko eyes darken then back to normal. "Sayonara." Then Michiko leaves.

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: mal

Anything Extra: She's a Diclonius

* * *

Full Name: Beatrice Nicole Dauterive

Nickname (Optional): Bea

Age (14-19): 16

Appearance: Bea is slightly curvy, but she is thin, she has a light tan, she has dark brown, oval-shaped eyes, poofy, dark brown hair that reaches down to her lower back and she wears glasses, she's actually very pretty but she thinks she isn't

Attire Normal: She wears a yellow blouse and a brown skirt that goes down to her knees with black leggings, she also has red sneakers

Attire Sleepwear: lavender pajamas

Attire Bathing Suit: a red one piece bikini

Gender: Female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): A genius but comes off as a dork

Personality: Very sweet and smart, but she is incredibly shy and quiet, she almost never starts a conversation unless she has to

Audition Tape: Bea is in her room and is about to speak, she looks incredibly nervous Hi... um, my name is Beatrice, but um... you can call me Bea, I am a straight 'A' student and I can um... speak 4 different languages! That's something right? ... I want to be on Total Drama because I dont have many friends... I mean who would want to be friends with an ugly geek like me... But anyway it would be really, Really great to be on your show so pick me... please?"

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: Yes please, if possible

Anything Extra: She is a klutz around her crush

* * *

Full Name: Robin Tenson

Nickname: Rob or Robbie.

Age: 17

Appearance: Has black hair that reaches his eyebrows and for some odd reason, no matter what he does, his hair always looks like he has bed hair, with strands of hair sticking out here and there. He is Heterochromatic which means he has two different eye colors. His right eye is hazel, and his left eye is brown. He is only 5'5 so he's a little on the short side.

Attire normal: He wears a purple hoodie which is always unzipped. He wears a t-shirt of a blue bird on it, and normal jeans with black converse.

Attire sleepwear: He wears a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants with loafers.

Attire Swimwear: He wears black swimming trunks with a purple flame design.

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Lazy Strategist

Personality: He is amazingly smart and can come up with great ideas in a matter of minutes...but he is too lazy to carry out his own part. That doesn't mean he wont do it, but he will protest doing so. He is kind to those who deserve it, but sarcastic and rude to those who bully or are manipulitive. He always has to have a witty remark ready at hand. Doesn't like doing too much as he prefers to nap and relax. He isn't too trusting at first because of past bullying but will give nearly undying loyalty to his friends.

Where you come from: Chicago, Illinois

Audition tape: The scene opens to a boy who looks like he is sleeping on the couch.

"Robin! Wake up!" A girls voice is heard.  
A pillow is thrown at the sleeping figure, but is knocked away by his hand.  
"All right, already...Jeez, can't take a joke?" Robin says amusedly. "Let's see, My name is Robin Tenson, and you should totally let me join the next season of Total Island because..."  
"Because...?" The girls voice is heard again.  
Robin is seen shrugging. "I don't really have a reason for joining."  
"Robin!" The girls screams.  
Robin smiles once more. "Again, kidding. Anyway, you should let me join, because I'm a smart kid that can make a plan that can fit any situation at a moments notice, although I probably won't have anything to do with it. Also, I can nearly promise you that I will make the show entertaining. After all, who doesn't like a lazy nerd to get on every ones nerves. Let's see, the fact that my name is pretty much a girl's name might cause a few laughs...Oh and I can juggle too!"  
"Get serious!" The girls voice says.  
"Fine..." Robin says, flatly.  
Robin sits up into a more serious position "As for what I'll use the money for..." Robin pauses for dramatic affect...  
"Well, I'll use it to spoil my new little sister with presents." Robin says and smiles "That's all, hope to see you soon."  
Robin then lays back down on his couch, a pillow covering his face, and in mere seconds...he is snoring.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." The girls voice says.  
The video cuts off.

Willing to be paired up with another character: Yes

Anything extra: He wears a necklace made by his elder sister when he was little. It is the shape of a bird in flight.

* * *

Full Name: Gabriel Sheen Katchadourian

Nickname: Gabe

Age: 17

Appearance: He has blonde hair, always combed back (LIKE PAINT! (not paint like the one you watch dry. The YouTube channel, Paint. The one who made After Ever After.)) He has hazel eyes and tannish skin. He is also 5'10, and quite muscular.

Attire Normal: He wears a denim jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

Attire Sleepwear: He has a blue t-shirt with Rainbow Dash on it (yes), and white shorts.

Attire Bathing Suit: His swimwear is just a pair of blue swimming trunks with white stripes.

Gender: Male

Stereotype: A Nerdy Jock (if that's a thing?)

Personality: He is one of the most popular guys in his school, despite him being totally weird. He excels in any sport, and sits with all the jocks, but (there is a but!) he is a straight A student and tutors kids.

Where You Came From: Brooklyn, New York.

Audition Tape:  
A boy is standing outside in the grass holding a football. He is about to throw it, but then looks at the camera. "Oh, hi! My name is Gabe. If you choose me, I promise to be the best contestant you guys have ever had. I want the money to donate to people in need."  
Suddenly a voice came from behind the camera. "LIAR! You said you wanted the money so you could do something illegal and we could bail you out of jail, and then afterwards we'd throw a party!"  
"Shhh! They weren't supposed to know that!" Gabe then looked at the camera and gave a sheepish smile. "Choose me?"  
The camera then goes black.

Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character: Yes.

Anything Extra: He has dated almost the entire school. Heheh

* * *

Full Name: Zelda Valverde

Nickname: Val

Age: 16

Born:United Kingdom, London (has slight British accent)

Nationality: British-Mexican

Gender: Female

Appearance: Straight shoulder length brown hair with natural blond streaks. Brown eyes. Light brownish tan skin color and medium size breasts. Square pink glasses, small freckles, and dimples. Hispanic with a slight British accent from heritage.

Attire Normal: She wears a pink dress that reaches her waist, a small pink skirt to cover her waist to knees, and pink knee-high socks with small pink heels.

Attire Sleepwear: White shorts and a pink shirt with a pink sleeping mask.

Attire Bathing Suit: Pink strapless one piece that slightly exposes some of the top of her breasts.

Stereotype: Overachieving Perfectionist

Personality: She is a caring and naive person who always sees the best in a person no matter how bad they are, but if her trust is betrayed she makes sure they pay and regret their actions forever. She tends to sometimes ramble on about random facts that people don't care about.

Bio: Zelda was born to a couple of a male super genius nerd, and a female girly girl, former model. She was born a gifted child with an IQ of 120. After years of studying she has gained photographic memory and an increased IQ of 160. Having grown up with adventure comics and tv she has trained to perfection in many forms of martial arts. She was also in gymnastics. Her flaws are her anger, uncontrollable fears her OCD perfectionism, and her own na vet .

Likes: Spot (her studded animal) , Reading, Exercising, Video gaming, Competitive Chess, Martial arts, gymnastics, Comic books, Anime, pink, winning, and making friends.

Dislikes: People making fun of her, being called by her middle name (Ophelia), cruel people, showoffs, traitors, her inability to swim, getting angry, and losing.

Strengths: Her IQ of 160, gymnastics, martial arts, making friends.

Weaknesses: Zelda fears drowning because she almost died once when she was four in a swimming pool. She has since been to scared to ever learn to swim. She is also scared of fire, heights, closed spaces, abandonment, darkness, and death. Zelda also struggles with anger management, though she only gets angry when people make fun of her or betray her. She also has OCD perfectionism.

Audition Tape: A camera turns on and there is a small room that is completely pink there are trophies and medals all over the room. Zelda is sitting on her bed holding an old brown stuffed dog. "Hi my name is Zelda Valverde and this is my dog Spot, all though you probably recognize me since my dad has won several awards and my mother was a famous model. My parents have always had high expectations for me and I feel your show is a good place for me to start getting some recognition. I want people to recognize me for me and not because of my parents. I guess it's hard not to get recognized I mean I do share their genes. Did you know you don't actually get half of your genes from both your parents you actually get half from your father, forty percent from your mother, and at least ten percent from other close relatives. " She gets up from her bed when her brother enters her room.  
"Hey for whoever watches this audition thing just keep my baby sis away from any guys on your show." Zelda pushes him out of her room and lays on her bed embarrassed.  
" I can't wait to be on my own where I don't have to deal with him embarrassing me." She then grabs Spot and hugs him. "Don't worry Spot soon well be able to make a life for ourselves. This is the start of a new adventure.

Want to be in a relationship: Yes please

Type of guy: Anybody who can keep up with her either intelligently or physically, and who understands her. Also somebody who isn't afraid of her overprotective older brother.

Anything Extra:

Family: Her father Zane Valverde is a genius and her mother Anabeth is a former model. She also has an overprotective older brother Dante who never lets boys go near her. Her family is very successful and her parents have extremely high standards for her.

Medical Conditions: OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) Perfectionism, slight anger issues, and a slight superiority complex.

* * *

Full Name: Susie Griffin

Nickname (Optional): No

Age (14-19): 17

Appearance: Susie has brown hair, piercing blue eyes and pale skin. She also has a beauty mark below her left eye.

Attire Normal: A hot pink net shirt, with a sky blue skirt and purple shoes

Attire Sleepwear: A white T shirt and some sweats

Attire Bathing Suit: A hot pink bikini with a stripe going through it.

Gender: Female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): The Sweet Ballerina

Personality: Susie is a sweet girl, she never had any friends. Due to this, she trusts anyone immediately. She also works independently. Susie is graceful and can't harm a fly

Audition Tape:  
Susie is shown stretching. She does a little twirl to face the camera. Susie smiles and begin to speak.  
"Hi Chris! Even your show is dangerous, I want to join! It might be a fun experience! Besides, I might make some new friends!" Susie does another twirl.  
"I also want to test myself to your other participants! I bet I can take them on!" Susie winks at the camera. "Pick me please!" Susie smiles as the camera shows static.

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: Yes

Anything Extra: Nothing else.

* * *

Full Name: Dante Andrew Williams

hometown:London(but has american accent because that's where he was raised)

Age:14

Appearance:medium length blonde hair that comes very close to covering his left eyes.

Attire Normal: yellow hoodie and red tee shirt with worn out dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

Attire Sleepwear: purple shorts

Attire Bathing Suit:flame design on trunks

Gender: male

Stereotype:genius

Personality: Dante is very smart and athletic he is usually underestimated yet he is pure genius and amazing at strategy, he is a great team is very friendly and quite considers his brain a powerful weapon.

Audition tape:The tape shows a room with blueprints and equations on the wall as Dante is sitting in a desk "hey my name's Dante Andrew Williams I would love to be on total drama because I could use the money to boost my research and help me discover new formulas I also think it would be a nice way to meet my girlfriend broke up with me last week and I wanna show her I'm not a wimp why would she even think that."you hear a cat meow in the background."Ahh"Dante falls out of his chair and the camera fizzles out after being hit by a wrench flung by Dante when he over.

willing to be in a relationship with anther character: yes.

extra:ailurophobic, can easily distinguish who is bad

* * *

Name: Jason Stephens

Nickname(s): Jay

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: Slightly taller than DJ by a few centimeters so about, 6 Ft 4 in.

Hair Color: Brown Hair.

Hair Style: Short Hair. Hair is completely combed back.

Eye Color: Gray

Eye Shape: Oval shaped. (Same shape as Lightning's)

Makeup: N/A

Body Type: Powerfully Built. More muscular than DJ. Has visible Eight-pack.

Ethnicity: Canadian.

Skin Color: Pallor Caucasian Medium.

Stereotype: The Bodybuilder.

Personality: Jason is the type to get openly excited when anything really good happens to him, no matter what situation he's in. When it comes to exercising, he is very determined, always up to get himself feeling pumped up. He is hind and friendly, but also wild and rowdy. He is willing to get his friends out of any situation.

Flaws: He is also tends to show off his muscles to himself in his spare time, wanting to flex them at a whim. This does not get in the way of his ability to compete though.

Family: His mother, father, and little sister.

Home Town: Fairview, a town in Southwestern Canada, near the border.

Home State/Province/Country: British Columbia, Canada.

Favorite Color: Red.

Favorite Food: N/A

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: N/A

Facial Features i.e. a mustache, mole: N/A

Everyday Clothes: No Shirt. Red, tight-fitting Shorts (surprisingly stretchy) that reach down to just above the knee. Gray Sandals. (He wears a Red T-shirt when introduced, but tears it off simply by flexing hard enough, to show off his strength. He isn't seen wearing a shirt since, due to the fact that it was the only shirt he brought.)

Sleepwear: Gray Briefs.

Swimwear: Red Swim Briefs.

Hobbies: Exercising. Swimming. Climbing (whether it be rock climbing or tree climbing).

Strengths: Is very, VERY strong. Able to help his friends and allies anytime (a.k.a. he is a team player.).

Weaknesses: His large size makes it hard for him to fit through small spaces.

Likes: Exercising. Parties. His Friends. His muscles; he is proud of how all of his hard work pays off (he isn't obsessed though).

Dislikes: Bullies. Cheaters.

Fears: Stampede (This came from a dream he had when he was 8 where he was being chased and almost trampled by a stampede of elephants.)

Robe & Towel Color: Towel. Red, With a two Light Gray lines on it; one vertical, the other horizontal.

Bio: History/Backstory (this is important to me): Jason was always slightly shorter than everyone else for a portion of his life, he remained at that average height until he turned 13, where he ended up having QUITE the growth spurt for around two months, give or take a few days. During that time, he was inspired by the Bodybuilding Contests he saw on TV, to start working out. This resulted in him getting an above impressive physique. Ever since then, he has trained hard so that he may become a champion bodybuilder himself.

Favorite Song: N/A (Prefers not to pick favorites in anything.)

Relationship: No.

Sexuality: Straight.

Looking to be in one/What's your type: No.

Q&A

Why do you want to be apart of TDRT? "As crazy as the show is, I want to join so I can win the prize money, although, making friends along the way seems like a great idea too."

What are you going to do with the money? "My little sister is suffering from blindness, I want to use the money for a surgery that can restore her eyesight and even improve it."

What would you do if you were eliminated first? "I would be really sulk-ish; I just lost at the first go; I think I'd be sad for days."

Before the merge? "I'd be disappointing, but hey, I'd be glad I came at all right?"

Runner up? "I'd be happy that I was able to make it in second. Better than nothing right?"

Winner? "I'd be pretty excited that I won the entire season!"

If you lost in general? "I'm not one to wallow in failure for long, I'd be slightly upset, yes, but I get over it pretty quickly."

Are you up for alliances? "Sure, of course the only people who I'd make an alliance with are people who I get along with; People who are into sports and exercising. Cheery people (the type who always seems to be happy). People who are nice in terms of personality. Guys like that."

On a scale of 1 to 10, how attractive are you? "Look's aren't something I keep track of, but my friends at school say I'm at 9."

Do you have an accent? No.

How smart are you? I am a B average in school, with a small number of C or two every here and there.

What is your temper like? I can easily keep my cool. I get angry like any other person, but I usually just blow it off in my workouts.

Do you have catchphrase? No.

Audition Tape: Jason is seen in his room. He is standing in front of the camera.  
Hey there Total Drama, I'm Jay. Why should I be accepted as a contestant on the show? Well as you can see, I got a lot to contribute.  
Jason then proceeds to flex his muscles, making them bulge out in every pose that he does. After a while he stops, and faces the camera.  
Jason: The reason I want to join is to win the million dollars for my sister... She's blind, and if I get the money needed, my family will be able to pay for a surgery to bring her eyes back to normal. So please, pick me! I'll do my best! *Tape Ends*

* * *

Full Name: Reese Aaron Mackan

Nickname (Optional): None

Age (14-19):17

Appearance: Reese has short curly brown hair. he has round dark green eyes and a tan complexion. He his 5,8' and average weight. He also has a beauty mark near his right eye

Attire Normal: orange cargo shorts and a white sleeveless hoodie with fading grey stripes on the bottom.

Attire Sleepwear: white pajama pants(no shirt)

Attire Bathing Suit: dark orange swimming trunks

Gender:male

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): the Escape artist

Personality:Reese is very excitable and easily impressed by thing he's never seen before. He is very boisterous and often gets unwanted attention. He enjoys teasing or mocking people wether they're his friends or a stranger. He cares little for the consequences of his actions unless it effects his friends. He gets his last two traits because of his two older brothers that constantly pick on him.

Audition Tape:"sup guys how's it goin?" The camera shows a male teen sitting on a couch. " I'm Reese and the reason you should pick me is obvious, I mean look at me." He winks at the camera playfully. " I'm great at-" he is the cut of by a ballon hitting his face covering it up in mud. Reese glares at the culprit who is off camera. " what is wrong with you? I'm in the middle of something or are you too stupid to see that?! Historical laughing is heard in the background " Reese then looks apologetically at the camera. "Uh... Let's forget those last few seconds, and just remember how I would be a good choice." He then waves to the camera before turning it off.

In A Relationship With Any Other Character:yes

Anything Extra:nope

* * *

Full Name: Cassandra Harriett Dreg

Nickname (Optional): Cass

Age (14-19): 15

Appearance: Dark Red hair she always puts up in a ponytail, when down it goes almost to her midback. She has light skin, and has curves in the right places along with some muscle. She has brown, almond shaped eyes. She's 5'6.

Attire Normal: A black hoodie, Red jeggings and a White t-shirt.

Attire Sleepwear: A grey tank top and blue leggings.

Attire Bathing Suit: A black one piece, with an open back.

Gender: Female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): Rebellious Daredevil.

Personality: She's very confident, and loves adventures. She's a prodigy in martial arts. But, she's not very patient, and hates sitting still and rules that seem unfair.

Audition Tape: *Cass is on top of a building with 4 levels. One of her few friends is holding the camera.*  
" Hi, I'm Cassandra Dreg, but most people just call me Cass. I think I make a good contestant for Total Drama Fionda Island because I love a good adventure or dare. Infact, I haven't turned down a dare yet." she says.  
"I would use the million to buy a BMX bike, choclate, I absolutely adore choclate, and porobably save some of the money to buy a Martial arts dojo. with the rest, I'm not sure." she continues.  
"I hope I'm picked tpo be a contestant. Plus, you won't see many other teens doing this." Cass finishes, and with that leaps off the roof, falling onto a trampoline and bounceing back up.  
*The camera goes dark.*

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: Yes.

Anything Extra: She has ADHD, and has a tattoo of thorns wrapping around her forearm. I always thought her 16th birthday would be during Total Drama, but you don't have to do that part.

* * *

Full Name: Kayika Rodriguez

Nickname (Optional): Kay, The Hunteress and Cat-girl

Age (14-19): 15 years old,

Appearance: Kay has black, short hair that sticks outward and seems almost wild-like, with a bang covering her right eye, and two tufts of hair that seem like cat-ears, She also has black eyes, pale tan skin, sharp teeth and long nails. She is skinny with a strong structure. (Her body form is almost like Sierra's)

Attire Normal: Dark blue jeans, a lavender T-shirt, a unzipped, grey jacket, midnight blue glasses, a robotic cat-tail that is attached to her back, and black/grey american converse

Attire Sleepwear: Black yoga pants, her normal lavender t-shirt, the robotic cat-tail and no shoes or socks.

Attire Bathing Suit: Grey shorts, the robotic cat-tail and a long, light blue shirt.

Gender: Female.

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): Creepy, emo, cat-girl, genius/nerd and Tree-hugger.

Personality: Kay is usually a shy, timid and docile girl, who studders and uses cat puns when she speaks, when you first meet her, but the more you become her friend, the more you see her wild side.  
Her wild side is when she is happy, active and also terrifiying and a little violent and a daredevil, it you manage to tick her off she become angry, violent and mean, unless you are one of her friends.  
/Also if you become her friend, she uses what she know of them against the when she needs to.\\

Audition Tape: The auditioning tape starts with a black-haired,cat-like, hispanic-looking female angling the camera, she gives a fangy smile with a her mechanic cat-tail wagging behind her, she speaks and her british accent can be heard clearly, "Greetings! Meow! I am Kayika, I'm audition for Total drama beclaws it is one of my huges dreams to be on the tv show, also I need that One Million dollars to help me with my experiments and getting into a university of my dreams, with the help of the 19 other scholarships I've been given for my intellegence." She pauses as her two ravens fly into the room, ", Oh! Meow! I'll also donate some of the money to wild-life rescue centers and people who help the world become a better place. Who doesn't love the wilderness..?"

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: No, she is currently single and can be placed into a relationship.

Anything Extra: She has a deep british accent and seems to know mulitiple languages: Spanish, Latin spanish, English, Russian, Japanese, Latin, Bulgarian and Korean.  
She has a huge liking for cats and seems to act like them, even learning how to make robotic parts and attached the to people, her cat-tail is an example, however, it cannot come off.  
She limps every once in a while due to having a right weak leg and is a poor swimmer.  
She is a huge wild-life lover and a tree-hugger, all animals are her friends and seem happily attracted to her and become her friend, due to spending so much time with animals, she is usually timid and reads people's aura's before speaking to them.

* * *

Full Name- Mark Cooper

Nickname- Street Racing King

Age- 17

Appearance- Brown hair like Chris, white skin with a little skin, blue eyes.

Normal- Green shirt with a NOS symbol in black, blue pants and black shoes, and sunglasses.

Sleepwear- grey t-shirt with a Mitsubishi symbol in black and black pajama pants

Bathing Suit- Blue swimming trunks with a Nissan Symbol in black

Gender- Male

Stereotype- Racer

Personality- Smart, fast, kind, awesome, knows wear anything is, he is a great driver

Audition- Camera turns on to a man that is sitting on a tuned Nissan Skyline. Hello total drama im Mark and im the Best Street Racer in United States, United Kingdom, France, and Tokyo, so I have a big chance of winning this thing.

Relationship- Yes, someone nice, cool, funny, and awesome

Anything Extra- He likes to make an appearance in his tuned Nissan Skyline and do donuts

* * *

Name : Edwin Richards Jr.

Nickname : Eddie

Age: 17

Appearance: Eddie has Dark-Brown hair with a Quiff hairstyle(imagine 10th Doctor, from Doctor Who), and has two eyes colors, one for each eye, which is Dark-Grey on the left, while the right has more of a Brown look to it, He has Brown Skin, He is 5'10" and still growing, and is also quite fit.

Normal Attire:Eddie usually wears a Green Hoodie, Black Shirt, Bootcut jeans and Purple Converse, usually also wearing headphones attached to anything that can play music.

Attire Sleepwear: He sleeps in Jeans, socks, and a Black tanktop.

Attire Bathing Suit: He wears swimming trunks, nothing too special.

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Sly Dog.

Personality: Eddie is emotionally unstable(due to an accident in which his mother died in a car crash, that combined with him not being able to discuss it with anyone as nobody had time for him except for his brother Jonathan, and being bullied quite a number of times during his school, before switching to home-schooling, where his brother taught him.), despite this, he tries his best at everything, no matter what, makes him very determined at anything he does, he also is a very sly person, meaning sometimes he manipulates people to his advantage, though he would make sure they would benefit as well if even a little bit, as he is not cold-hearted, and even tries to befriend people who don't know him or don't like him, he also is very good at parkour, due to him going to gym everyday and has a habit of climbing and running up buildings,trees, etc...

Where You Come From: Madrid, Spain.

Audition Tape:  
*The camera is static at first, then slowly clears, showing what looks to be like a forest, with a man seemingly sitting on a tree 10 feet above the ground, he waves and begins speaking*  
"Hey guys, my name is Edwin Richards Jr., But you can call me Eddie for short, anyways I want to be on the show because, my bro is having some financial problems, that and I'd finally have enough money for that personal gym I always asked Jonathan for, and all the most high quality video game systems he wanted, that and the most high quality computer I wanted too." Eddie rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Anyways, sorry I'm getting off track, I know all the seasons and contestants, and I bet you, I could show you a better performance than all of them, Trust me, you let me in, you won't forget me after I leave with the money, he he he, that's the truth, Adios amigos." The Camera gets shut off, and the screen goes black.

Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character: Sure, why not.

Anything Extra: He has a soft spot for snakes and would not even hurt them for anything, that and he has a acute sense of sight.

* * *

Full Name: Elizabeth Donald/ Luck Ennis

Nickname (Optional): Luck usually calls Elizabeth Lizzie

Age (14-19): They are both 19.

Appearance: Elizabeth has shoulder-length brown hair while Luck's hair is cropped short with a fringe that hangs just above his eyes. His hair is blonde. Their eyes are both amber oval-shaped. Elizabeth is 5'3 and weighs 128 pounds. Luck is 5'6 and weighs 145 pounds. They have lightly tanned skin tone.

Attire Normal: Elizabeth wears a white tank top that says I LOVE NEW YORK and blue shorts. She wears strapless brown sandals. Luck wears a shoulder length white t-shirt that says I LOVE NEW YORK, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Attire Sleepwear: Elizabeth and Luck wear a white nightgown and night cap.

Attire Bathing Suit: Elizabeth wears a pink floral bikini while Luck wears red swim trunks.

Gender: Elizabeth is a female while Luck is a male.

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): The Robbers Couple

Personality: Elizabeth and Luck are pretty much the pair of eccentric and clueless couple. They are a pair of idiotic lovers and thieves. They are always optimistic and loudly energetic. Since they are always optimistic, they make everyone smile or laugh. They are always in some sort of trouble and always mimic each others body language. They rob everything and anything to a girl's precious doll to a famous watch. Even though they are well-known criminals, they have never been caught by the actual policemen because of the strange outfits they wear when they rob people. Even when they do get caught by people, they have never gotten reported because of how lovable and idiotic they are. They trust people too easily, even the people who are actual villains. Even though they trust people too easily especially the villains, the villains never do anything THAT bad to them because of how likeable they are. They are forgettable, they have to remind the other what they are doing and so-so. Luck and Elizabeth are pretty much the gullible, eccentric, and clueless lovers.

Audition Tape: One of Luck and Elizabeth's friends Erika is recording the video. She sighs in disbelief and turns the camera to her.

"Okay, so I'm waiting for these two idiots to hurry up..." She says. She almost puts the camera down until she sees her two favorite robbers. She turns the camera to them.  
"There you guys are! Why the heck you guys took so long? And what the hell are you two wearing now..." Elizabeth and Luck looks at the camera and grins. They were wearing heavy gear and swords. They were also wearing brown jackets and have a logo on the back with swords on it. Elizabeth was wearing a blonde wig and has blue contacts. Luck was wearing a brown wig with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style.

"We are Eren and Armin from Attack on Titan!" They said in unison. They both posed, having one hand in their hip and the other hand raised up to the sky. Luck curses. "Damn it! I knew we should've of cosplay as Gintoki and Kagura from Gintama!" Elizabeth raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ehhhhh? I thought you said you wanted to cosplay from League of the Legends!"

"OOOH, THAT SOUNDS COOL TOO. WE SHOULD DO THAT NEXT TIME."

"Right, right?" Elizabeth said. They both jump together and you could hear the person who is shooting this sighing. "But y'know Eren and Armin are a good couple." Luck said.

Elizabeth shakes her head."Nuh-uh! Jean and Eren are a good couple! Their rivalry and fighting totally makes them a good couple."

"Nuh-uh! I remember one time in the manga, they totally-"

"Did you guys really forgot about your audition?" Erika, the person who is recording this asked. Elizabeth and Luck looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Oh right...Hi Total Drama Entertainment Crew!" Elizabeth says, waving. "Today, we are going to steal stuff from a random old person we don't even know!"

"Yup, we're going to go open her door since she seems that she is not going to be here today." They were in front of nice small house and they started walking towards the house. "Shhhhh..." they both said and they kicked the door open. Erika sighs and turns the camera back to her. "Let's see how this goes." She turns the camera back and records the part where Elizabeth and Luck is running, they have a bunch of stuff like fake teeth, golden necklace, and etc. While a old woman runs after them. Erika turns the camera toward her and says, "Please pick the idiot couple."

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: Nope. They are a couple themselves.

Anything Extra: They are NOT one of those lovey-dovey couple like for instance Bridgette and Geoff. They are more of a funny and comical couple than they are as lovey-dovey couple. They will also steal lots of stuff.

* * *

Full Name: Monica Lorraine Oschar

Nickname (Optional): Nica

Age (14-19): 16

Appearance: (Hair) Long straight hair that's brown and black.

(Eyes) She has Heterochromia, a blue eye on left whilst the right eye is slightly more silvery.

(Body) Not flat chested, a bit above "average" height -petite, some muscles and manages effortlessly to maintain a slightly above average weight.

(Skin Tone) Pale and slightly tanned.

(Face) Flawless, wears just lip balm because her lips are naturally rose red, and a hint of black eyeshadow.

Attire Normal: Black shirt with white lightning bolt, jeans with six rips on front of each leg, a black stud belt and a pair of high-top wedges in black, blue and white.

Attire Sleepwear:Black pajamas that have blue steam punk prints.

Attire Bathing Suit: Blue and black two piece bikini, strapless.

Gender: Female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): The Mysterious Chick

Personality: Kind, positive, and cooperative, mysterious and always with a slightly rebel attitude. She is also a night person, never morning although she doesn't show it. She also has a smal anger problem so she can get really angry when someone annoys her in any kind of way.

Audition Tape:

A camera comes on showing an Australian girl in her bedroom. Behind her you can see many trophies of various competitions, as well a a poster of Mal. "Hey I'm Monica or Nica as most people call me I guess. I want to go on Total Drama to show people I've got what it takes, I am a gamer, I have multiple talents and well, I would be an interesting contestant for the show." *Blows air kiss*

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: If Mal came onto the show, yes, but she might also consider requests from guys.

Anything Extra: She has Heterochromia, her left eye lacks blue pigment so its slightly silver.

* * *

Full Name: Matthew Jackson

Nickname: Matt

Age: 18

Appearance: Matthew has light tan skin he's very tall standing at 6ft 3in and is very well built weighing 247 lbs most of which is muscle his hair is dyed white and slicked back his eyes are obsidian colored his face is mostly calm almost bored looking and his is almost always monotone

Attire Normal: Black long sleeve button up shirt black and white stripped tie black khaki pants an alligator skin belt with belt buckle that says cash on it a silver watch black semi formal shoes and a pair of black aviator sunglasses

Attire Sleepwear: A red flannel button up pajama shirt with a pair of matching pants

Attire Bathing Suit: Green Swimtrunks with pictures of dollar signs on them

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Geeky Businessman

Personality:Mathew is a calm calculating and devious guy and most people think he's a pretty nice guy when they first meet him, but he's actually as sneaky as a snake and manipulates most of the people he meets to do what he wants them to, he has trust issues so he doesn't make friends that easy but when he does he will do anything he can to protect them even if he has to manipulate them to do so, he holds grudges and will try his best to get revenge on someone who crosses him, he is slightly competitive and is willing to lie cheat steal and more to get ahead in the game, since he first started watching total drama he's hated queen bees and pretty boys like Heather Justin and Alejandro since their strategies relied mostly on taking advantage of girls and using their insecurities against them since he basically raised both of his sisters since his patents work a lot he also hated how they thought they were better than everybody else on the show because they were popular and attractive. Despite his attempts to stay calm all the time he acts like a little kid whenever someone brings up something comic book or anime/manga related he also almost always has a comic book manga book or regular book with him and when he reads them he usually reads them in weird places or positions. Most of the time he seems like he's in good mood even though his monotone voice makes it hard to tell what he's feeling most of the time except when he gets extremely mad or extremely happy which are some of the few times times he ever lets any emotion into his voice.

Where You Came From: Oklahoma city, Oklahoma

Audition Tape:The camera cuts on showing a tall white haired teen reading a She-Hulk comic book while sitting upside down humming kryptonite by 3 doors down with a chameleon laying on his chest. "Hey Mathew the cameras rolling so stop reading your dorky comic so we can get this started already." He looks up at the camera before putting the comic he was reading in a plastic sleeve and putting it on his bed then doing the same with the chameleon before sitting up and picking the chameleon up again and lightly petting its head while he holds it. He looks at the camera and speaks with a monotone voice. "First of all that comic i was reading isn't dorky it's the first issue Sensational she-Hulk comic and its in mint condition but enough about that hey total drama as my sister Leslie just told you my name is Mathew and i want to join your new season and hopefully win." He smirks before smoothing his hair into places. "I guess you want to know somethings about me were do i begin my sisters like to call me Hidan because of my white hair and the fact that i swear alot when i get angry but i don't believe that then again i never remember what i do when i get angry." He stops petting his chameleon and stares off into space for a few seconds before shrugging and facing the camera again. "Yeah that could be a problem if anyone manages to get me that angry which rarely happens so i'm pretty sure i'm good right Dmitri." He rubs the chameleons back. "In case your wondering i named the chameleon after the marvel comics super villain who uses the same name, anyway back to business my strengths are that i'm charming strong i keep my emotions under control and i'm pretty good in a fight to name a few my weaknesses i'll say one and that's i hold grudges for a really long time." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just like my dad told me in life and in business you can't let people get away with wronging you. Wise words." His sister snorts at this causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm going to ignore that anyway i'd like to be paired up hopefully with a nice pretty girl who can challenge me mentally and is a bit geeky my strategy for winning sabotage both teams forge alliances with me working behind the scenes making it seem like whoever i chose as my scapegoat is in charge of the alliance so if the others find the heats on someone else." He starts smiling creepily. "I know how to play this game the right way better than those idiots Heather, Justin, or Alejandro ever could so pick me and i promise you'll be in for a real treat." He stops smiling but his voice starts sounding a like he's demented. "I'm not a bad guy but that doesn't mean i don't know how to play the part meaning i'm going to win and if i can't win them i'm make sure i take out as many cast members with me as i can anyway i can." He stops talking and takes a deep breathe before speaking again in his monotone voice. "So chose and i'll bring in those ratings for ya Chris." He does a peace sign before the camera shakes around a bit. "Uh Matt where's the off switch." He groans before setting down Dmitri and walking towards the camera and pressing a few buttons on the side. "There it should cut off now." The last thing the camera shows before cutting off is Mathew smoothing his hair down as he picks his comic book up again and starts reading before it shuts off

Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character: Yes.

* * *

Full Name: Stephanie Dillon Matthews

Nickname: Steph

Age: 16

Appearance: She has light brown hair with pink highlights that goes up to her waist. She always has it in a side braid, except when she's sleeping or when she's swimming. Her eyes are these really pretty gray color and she's 5'4.

Attire Normal: She wears a purple crop top and black leggings. Her shoes are these black flats with pink bows on them.

Attire Sleepwear: A white shirt that goes up to her naval and white boy shorts.

Attire Bathing Suit: Steph wears a pink, frilly bikini with white polka dots on them.

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Spoiled Rich Kid (if that's even a stereotype. I couldn't come up with something better, omg."

Personality: She is very conceited and loves her looks, but she is also extremely friendly and makes friends with everyone. She comes from a very rich family and is treated like a princess by almost everyone. She always finds a way to get what she wants, but she never does it in a mean or rude way. (Also, she's probably NOT gonna get along with Dan no matter how hard she tries. She's probably gonna accidentally keep insulting her. Just a head up.)

Where You Come From: Anaheim, California.

Audition Tape: The camera focuses on a girl sitting in her royal blue bed.  
"Hello! My name is Steph and I love Total Drama! It would be an honour to be on! I love everything about the show, and I noticed some girls aren't exactly as beautiful as me, and I would love to go on here and give them all a makeover. I would use the money to buy a new wardrobe, and donate my old wardrobe to people who aren't as fashionable as me. I mean, there's these people who still wear jeans. *whispers* Not skinny jeans. Those jeans that are all fat in the bottom. Ew. *voice goes back to normal. Anyways. Pick me for the show! Anyways, the show needs someone as beautiful as me. Though, if you aren't blessed with good looks like me, a great personality makes up for it. Ciao!

Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character: Of Course!

Anything Extra: Not Really. I'll PM you if I think of something.

* * *

Full Name: Chase Bank

Nickname (Optional):Shade

Age (14-19):17

Appearance:black spiky hair green eyes

Attire Normal: long sleeved shirt sleeves are striped red and black grey Dragon in center grey pants and red Nike

Attire Sleepwear:black shorts

Attire Bathing Suit: black trunks

Gender: male

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.):Emo

Personality: Acts as an antagonist for the series he uses his ability to get sympathy from anybody to manipulate them so he can win very selfish and mean but keeps it hidden by pretending to have low self esteem.

Audition Tape: "hello I'm Chase but you will call me shade before my sukky name kills me so I want to get in total drama to get away from my therapists that are trying to"raise my self esteem"whatever that is so pick me out don't I honestly don't care.

In A Relationship With Any Other Character: no

Anything Extra: is hard to outsmart

* * *

Full Name: Sally Megami Musashi

Nickname: Dark Side

Age: 16

Appearance: Long black hair with strands of hair downs in front of her ears, and has sharp bangs, also red and white streaks. Crimson red eyes. Wears a little bit of makeup on her face. Having a beautiful appearance.

Attire: Japanese schoolgirl uniform, Bow/Japanese Headband hybrid, Knee & Elbow pads, high knee white socks, 1 pair of fingerless gloves (One long glove, and one short glove), Sleeveless jacket, red and black special boots (Anna Sawdon from deviantart).

Attire Sleepwear: tank top with a Godzilla symbol on it, and red & black shorts.

Attire Bathing Suit: Two piece bikini with a red, black, and silver color.

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Otaku

Personality: Sally is kind, honest, generous, laughing, loyal, selfless, intelligent, wise, and probably the strongest female. However, she has a dark side that she can bring anytime things are getting bad for herself and her friends. Sally is also athletic loving football, wrestling, martial arts, and track & field. She is a kaiju otaku having a whole collection of the classic monsters in the world. She shows Chris and Chef no respect until they have to earn it from her.

Hometown: Little Tokyo, California, The United States

Audition Tape:  
The camera opens to see a girl watching a monster movie on tv on the bed in her room full of movie monster action figures and merchandise then speaks.  
"Hi my name is Sally Musashi. I have the intelligence to deal with any problem that you Chris can dish out on me. If you think hurting me for your own amusement will work, I'll make sure to make you suffer for your past action. But the reason for this tape is that I came to Total Drama so I can win that money to buy a house for me to live instead this apartment I'm in." Sally pauses the movie. "I've seen your past actions Mclean, while I do like how you treat the evil contestants, I don't enjoy seeing the good hurt. I will win this."  
Sally unpauses the movie. Afterwards she sent a death glare to the camera. "Also if you want drama, you'd be betting your hotness it is. You will never forget it. I want to be on Total Drama."  
The tape ends.

Relationships: No

Anything Extra: Secretly Sally is a human cyborg, with her upgrades inside her, not her outside appearance which looks normal.

* * *

Full Name: Derilyn C. Flanagan

Nickname: Dee Flan

Age: 17

Appearance: Dee has brown skin & short black hair. He has dark brown eyes that looks solid black. He is 6'1" & is little pudgy. When he smiles, he never shows his teeth.

Attire Normal: He wears a black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, red sneakers, & a red snapback baseball cap.

Attire Sleepwear: He sleeps in a white t-shirt & blue shorts.

Attire Bathing Suit: Grey swimming trunk

Gendee: Male

Stereotype: The Loose Cannon

Personality: Dee is usually a nice guy but you do not want to push his buttons. When he gets angry, he will attack the person that makes him mad. He is also not afraid to do anything crazy. He also has a fear of clowns.

Where I Come From: Natchitoches, Louisiana. It is pronounced as NA-KA-TISH.

Audition tape:  
The video starts off with a guy laying down in his room on his bed.  
"Hello my name is Derilyn but I am better by my friends as Dee Flan."  
He then stands up.  
"I am auditioning for the next season of Total Drama because I have been a fan for many years & I have watched every season of the show. I want to get on the show to win the prize money so I can help myself out by being able to pay my way through college without having to deal with student loans & go where I want to go rather than live with my parents throughout my college years in the crappy town I call home." He then faces the camera.  
"I also would like to meet some new people in the process. I am tired of the idiots that live in my town & ready to head to Canada at anytime even if I'm not pick to be on the show. Even though I don't look like it but I am a fierce competitor that will go off at anytime if I am made angry. I've almost gotten arrested for nearly sophicating a guy. I hope I am picked for the next season & thank you for your time."  
Then the camera fizzes & turns off.

Willing to be paired with another character: Yes

Anything extra: He will exercise at random times because he doesn't want to end up like some of his friends & people around Natchitoches.

* * *

Full Name: Danielle Aimee Addams

Nickname (Optional): Dan

Age (14-19): 17

Appearance: Dan has long, black hair that hangs to her mid-back. She has dark, deep blue eyes that always look on the verge of tears. She rarely smiles and it is a major surprise when she does. She s very short, standing on her toes she is only five foot.

Attire (Normal, Sleepwear, Bathing Suit):

Normal- She wears a dark red sweatshirt most of the time. She wears dark wash jeans and black tennis shoes. She has the top of her left ear pierced all the way around.

Sleepwear- Her sleepwear is quite simple, white shorts and a black tank top.

Bathing Suit- Only a dark blue, one piece, strapless bathing suit.

Gender: Female

Stereotype (Emo, nerd, dork, genius, etc.): The Thug

Personality: Dan is constantly gloomy. She was constantly bullied as a child, but that changed when she earned her nickname. She was on the boxing team at her school, making her small, but feared. No matter how hard people tried to be friends with her or be in a relationship with her, it never worked. She was too closed off.

Where You Come From: Sedona, Arizona

Audition Tape: The camera opens on a girl, sitting at her desk, she typed away on her computer while speaking to the camera.  
My name is Dan Addams. I want to be on Total Drama because I need that money. I need to get to college and my mom can t put me through. I m a fierce competitor and no one will stand in my way. Dan now looked at the camera, glaring. I've seen the past seasons, with all those dumb girls falling in love. Love isn't an option. I came to win. Dan looked fully in the camera, crossing her arms. She scoffed and blew some her hair out of her eyes. Afterwards, she sent a death glare to the camera.  
I need to join this show. Let me on, and I ll give you a show that absolutely no one will forget. I m Dan Addams, and I want to be on Total Drama Island. The camera fizzes, then goes out.

Willing To Be Paired Up With Another Character (Yes/No): Yeah

Anything Extra: She has a tattoo of a barcode on her right wrist.


	3. Episode One- My Twelve Person Team

**Hello, I've got all of my characters! So, this is all of episode one, so here we go! Oh, and THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Any piece in italics is a confession. Got it? Good. Here we go!**

* * *

"Welcome back. It seems as if our new contestants are just _dropping _in." Chris chuckled smugly at his own little joke. He pointed above him to a large, rickety plane hurtling towards the west. The camera flicked to the plane's interior, scanning across the bunker.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Chris called from a video screen on the right wall. The campers turned to look at him, all murmuring a response.

"Welcome to Fionda Island campers! You'll be arriving in about," The door at the back of the plane opened up, the wind tearing at the campers relentlessly. They all tried to keep themselves steady as Chris continued speaking.

"Now. There are 24 backpacks on the floor. Not all of them contain parachutes, but, a certain few do. Get those packs first and you might survive. Welcome to Fionda Island, and I'll see you soon! Peace!" Chris called as the screen went black. The campers looked at each other, and then dashed to the packs.

Dan reached hers first. Tugging it on, she raced to the open door, diving out. Beatrice was quick to follow. Beatrice looked over her shoulder to the others struggling with their bags. She dove out, tucking her arms and legs into her body. She fell at a rapid speed, following Dan to the ocean.

Soon, one by one, the others fell out of the plane, some with bags, some without. They all were racing towards the water when Robin decided to pull the string on his bag. He rocketed upwards, his parachute knocking the wind out of him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he floated down.

Susie pulled her string next. Out of her bag tumbled a piece of paper. Susie reached behind herself, grasping for it, but the paper was gone, hurtling up while she shot down. She cursed as she tumbled downwards, passing others on the way.

Dan pulled her string, cheering happily when she found, not a parachute, but a pair of boxing gloves. She slipped them on, holding her hands to her chest and closing her eyes as she fell. As she fell, she felt a pair of arms go around her. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Gabe, another boy who had opened his parachute. Growling, she glared at him.

"Let me go." Gabe smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well, I'd be happy to!" After yanking her gloves off, he dropped her, listening happily to the curses that followed after.

Stephanie gasped as Dan whistled by her, cursing. What Dan was saying was very offensive, and Stephanie called her out on it.

"Those are _very _offensive words!"

"Suck my dick!" Dan yelled back to her. Stephanie gasped and shook her head, pulling the string on her bag. She then flew up, cheering as her parachute flew open. Then, she heard tearing. Looking behind her, she saw her parachute ripping at the seams. She tumbled down, the fabric flying off in another direction.

Down on the beach, Chris laughed at the falling competitors. "Right, I forgot to mention, some of those parachutes may not be in the best condition. Oops."

The campers continued falling, some landing with a thud on the beach, others splashing as they landed in the ocean. Chris waited for them to make their way to the beach before speaking.

"Welcome to Fionda Island! You have survived a 40,000 thousand foot drop into the ocean, congrats! First, we have our teams. Those of you who received parachutes," Chris read off of a list, looking at the teens in front of him. "Beatrice, Stephanie, Gabe, Reese, Luck, Sally, Kayika, Raven, Cassandra, Matthew, Dante and Robin. Since you did get the bags with parachutes and did _not _fall into the ocean, it is only appropriate to name you the Soaring Turtles."

The teams congregated to the left of Chris, looking at the others, all dripping wet and not too happy about their situation. Chris smiled and flipped to the next sheet of paper.

"For those without parachutes; Jason, Chase, Eddie, Mark, Zelda, Monica, Dee, Susie, Elizabeth, Michiko, AJ and Dan, you all are appropriately named the Falling Rats." Chris chuckled at the groan from the 12 teens. "Hey, you grabbed the wrong packs. Why blame me? Now you have your team assignments, your first challenge is-"

"You mean that wasn't our first challenge?" Sally exclaimed, frustrated. Chris glared at her and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, for your first challenge, you must wade through the swamp to the forest. Your whole team _must_ make it to the forest to complete the challenge. Once you reach the forest, you will find a beautiful, 3 story mansion," The campers cheered happily. "And a run down, ugly, beaten up hut that smells like the inside of a dead cat. The first team to reach the shelters gets their pick."

"Sounds simple enough." Michiko commented. Chris smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chef threw vomit green backpacks at both teams, chuckling when the packs sent them toppling to the ground. "In these bags are 100 pounds worth of weights and handcuffs. You will handcuff yourself to your teammates." The 23 groaned involuntarily and glared at Michiko, linking themselves together. Chris took out a megaphone, waiting for them to take their positions. When they did, he gave them their mark.

"Ready, set," Chris held the megaphone to his mouth, yelling, "GO!" The teens took off, racing towards the foul-smelling swamp. Chris turned to the camera, flashing his signature smirk.

"And so our campers are off! So far there's some tension between a few, but I guess we'll find out soon. Who will make it to the forest and who stink; I mean, sink under pressure? Find out when we return to Total! Drama! Fionda Island!"

The camera focuses on Chris again as he relaxes in a lawn chair. He smiles while sipping a smoothie.

"Welcome back! We just sent our new players to their team assignments. They have to wade through a deep, murky swamp with 100 pounds on their backs! And also, they're going it with handcuffs on."

The camera flicks back to the contestants. The Falling Rats were in the lead by about 20 feet. They were up to their knees in swamp water, all groaning at the moss sticking to their bodies. Dan grimaced and glared at Michiko.

"If we make it out of this swamp, I'm so going to kill you!" Dan threatened as the water rose to their thighs. Michiko bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Dan! I didn't mean to make you upset!" She cried. Dan shook her head, stomping onwards. The team was pulled along with her as she pushed forwards, ignoring their groans of protest.

* * *

"_I really didn't mean to make Dan mad! She just has a short temper… that's what I'm picking up on at least." Michiko sighed, crossing her arms. She stared at the camera in outhouse, one of the corners of her mouth lifting._

"_Maybe, maybe I can make it up to Dan! Maybe if I'm the best teammate, she'll warm up to me! It's a plan!"_

* * *

The Soaring Turtles lugged behind, their packs being filled with water. Luck grumbled under his breath as he brought up the rear. He looked ahead to Elizabeth, her hair slightly underwater as the water rose to her neck.

Matthew, from the middle of the line, snapped his fingers. "There are trees here. If we could work our way into the trees, we could move above the wat-"

And that's when they heard a scream.

The camera switched back to Chris, laughing at the scream from Zelda. "I might have forgotten to mention the alligators. My bad, right?"

"You just _may _have forgotten to mention bloodthirsty animals that could kill our competitors?!" Chef exclaimed. Chris scoffed and shook his head.

"No, they aren't bloodthirsty; all of our animals are trained not to attack."

Zelda began panicking and flailing her arms, jerking her teammates this way and that, only aggravating the alligator in the water. It charged towards them, catching its teeth on Monica and Eddie's handcuffs, yanking them under. Zelda screamed again and the rest of the team was drug underwater, not fighting the alligator.

Chris grimaced under Chef's glare. "Uh, I _thought _they were trained."

The Soaring Turtles began chattering in panic. Frustrated, Reese called, "We have to move! The thing is distracted, this is our chance!"

* * *

"_Okay, I wasn't ideal on leaving Elizabeth behind, but, this is competition, and my team has to win. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but this is my time to shine! Besides running from the cops." Luck chuckled, shaking his head. "If she called out in pain, then I'd save her. Other than that, I've got my eyes on the prize."_

* * *

Reese pulled on his chains, tugging his team forward. Pretty soon, they were past the other team and 12 feet from the shore. Just as they reached 12 feet, they heard the water breaking and violent coughing behind them.

Monica, wrapped in Jason's arms, looked at Jason in shock. "Did you just-"

"Don't ask, just move." He said, setting her down. The other member's coughed and hacked as they continued moving, the other team now climbing out of the water and heading towards the forest.

* * *

"_This is all Michiko's fault. The girl is a klutz and got us in this mess! God, if we lose this, I know exactly who __**I'm **__voting off." Chase shakes his head, resting his arms on his bent knees. "She's a mess!"_

* * *

The Soaring Turtles came skidding to a stop in the forest. Chris stood there, his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

"Soaring Turtles, you made it here first! Congratulations, you won your very first challenge!" The Turtles cheered as the Rats ran up. Chris threw a ring of keys to Dante and Mark. They all unlocked themselves, looking to Chris for further instructions.

"Since your team won the challenge, you chose where you sleep tonight. The mansion or the h-"

"The mansion!" They all yelled together. Chris nodded, throwing the key, once again, to Dante.

"Well, there's your key. Inside will be great meal! For tonight, all of you are safe from elimination. But, Falling Rats, you all are on the chopping block. I will see you later at the very first elimination ceremony for this season."

The Turtles ran up to the door, urging Dante to open it. When he did, they all rushed in, gasping at the interior.

The mansion was an exact replica of the mansion for Total Drama All-Stars. And, on the long, pristine white table was a gourmet feast. They all cheered, running over and grabbing a chair, stuffing their faces with lobster, steak and shrimp. As they ate, Matthew cleared his throat.

"To win this game, we've got to work together. No working with the other team, just us. All of us could make it to the Top Twelve if we use teamwork. Win every challenge, stay here every night, and one of us could win that million. Are you with me?" They all stared at him with full mouths. Robin swallowed first, then nodded.

"I think that's a good plan. We've got enough variety here to keep us all together. Tonight, one of the Falling Rats," Everyone let out a snicker. "Is going home. That's already 12 against 11; we've got the upper hand."

"Exactly. One of us will win the million, there's no other option." Matthew looked around the table. "So, are you in?"

"Falling Rats, you all lost the very first challenge! That's gotta suck on your part. But, 11 of you are safe; Jason, Chase, Elizabeth, Sally, AJ, Mark, Eddie, Dan, Susie and Dee." They all received their marshmallows, looking to the two girls in front of them. They sat there nervously, Zelda chewing on her lip, Michiko wringing her hands.

"Zelda, you screamed and attracted the alligator, putting yourself- and your team –in danger. Michiko, you made _everyone _carry bags filled with 100 pounds of weights and made them all get handcuffed together." Michiko and Zelda hung their heads. Chris stared at them, eyes narrowed.

* * *

"_Who did __**I**__ vote for? Well, as mean as it was, I had to vote off Michiko… she put us all in terrible danger." Susie looked from the camera. "As bad as it was, I kinda hope she stays on. I could see us becoming friends."_

"_I voted off Zelda. She made me get dragged underwater!" Monica yelled, crossed her arms._

* * *

"The person who is safe is…."

"Zelda." Chris tossed Zelda her marshmallow, facing a depressed Michiko. She stood, looking back on her team.

"Michiko, you have been eliminated. Time to head down to the beach." Chris said, leading her and the rest of the team down.

After loading her in the slingshot, her back against the band, Chris smiled. Chef, in an ATV, pulled Michiko back. The band was connected to a rope tied to the back of the ATV. Chef held up an ax as Chris looked to Michiko.

"Any last words?" He asked. Michiko looked over her shoulder, then shook her head. Chef chopped the rope and the band went slack, shooting Michiko into the ocean, her screams echoing after her. Chris turned to the camera.

"And after one day, our 24 has turned to 23. What happens next, wait and see! Who will be shot, and who will take the highland? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Fionda Island!"

The camera goes black. The screen fizzes, then comes back on.

"Actually, I have one more surprise. Get the other team here!" Chris demanded. Soon, the others arrived, grumbling at Chris.

"Is this some type

of double elimination?" Kayika asked nervously. Chris shook his head.

"No, this is my surprise. For the first time ever, you will be receiving a Total Drama Island Veteran as mentor. Now, they won't be competing with you, but they will help you in any way possible. You get to pick your mentor by…" Chris held up a hat, a fedora. "Choosing from this hat."

"Lame." Sally commented. Chris glared at her, scoffing.

"Hey, not everything is extravagant. Falling Rats, you choose first." Chris said. They pushed Dan forwards, making her choose. She grumbled and reached in, pulling out a slip of paper. After opening it, she gasped in shock.

"YOU _CANNOT_ BE _FUCKING_ SERIOUS!"

* * *

**And that's episode one! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'm so sorry to theTSUBASAgirl! Someone had to go home… Michiko just kind of fit the bill. So, to everyone reading, thank you! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! And I'm sorry if your character doesn't act the way you meant, I'm just going with how I felt they would act if they were on the show. So, thank you for your OC's and hopefully, you are enjoying this as much as I am! So, yeah, reviews! Reviews would be great! Thank you all and hopefully you'll stay tuned!**


End file.
